Happy New Year
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: The Paladins' Allura and Coran are unwinding on New Year's Eve with karaoke but who will be the lucky ones to grab new years kiss?


Happy New Year

Pidge wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she finished screwing a set of wires into a plug while the rest of the Paladins watched on in awe of the little genius.

And done" She commented smugly as she plugged her machine in, listening to it whirring into life. The Paladins' faces lit up while Allura and Coran just looked at the young girl in a state of confusion

"What is done?" Coran asked, stepping forward to inspect Pidge's invention

"It's a karaoke machine" Lance answered.

"Kar-a-oke?" Coran repeated

"What's it for?" He wondered

"It's New Year's Eve, we're having a party, we can't party without music now can we?" Pidge asked

"Can I go first?"

"Sure" Pidge shrugged

"Cool!" Lance exclaimed, picking up a microphone and scrolled along till he found the song he wanted.

"Oh yeah!" Lance whooped before he began to sing...

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me..."

Lance bowed as the song finished.

"Who's next?" He asked, pointing the microphone around the room.

"Yo, I'll go" Hunk answered. Lance handed him the mic and rejoined the others as Hunk selected his song

"Yo, Paladins, let's kick it!

Ice ice baby

Ice ice baby

All right stop

Collaborate and listen

Hunk is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop?

Yo, I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle..." Hunk rapped out, changing a few of the lyrics to fit in with his friends. Allura and Coran watched on as the microphone got passed around between the Paladins. Excluding Keith, as he 'thought it a waste of time' leading Lance to tease him about a horrible singing voice

"Oh like you was amazing?" Keith quipped back.

"Umm may I please have a go?" Allura politely inquired

"Sure thing... Want me to find a song for you" Pidge offered

"Yes please" Allura answered. Pidge handed Allura the microphone and chose a song she hoped the Princess would like.

"Okay, now all you have to do is follow the words on the screen and sing along" Pidge instructed. Allura nodded in understanding and turned to face the screen and began to sing

"I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they wanna have fun

Oh, girls just want to have fun..." She finished the song to applause and cheering from Coran and the Paladins. Coran was the next up to sing... Picking out his own song. He chose Dancing Queen by ABBA

"Guys... I have an idea... Let's all pick a song for each other to sing and it's gotta be done no matter what it is" Lance suggested

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun" Shiro agreed.

"You mean like we did at the Academy?" Hunk asked

"Yup"

"Let's do it"

"We're up for this" Allura spoke for the two Alteans. All eyes turned to Keith who just rolled his own.

"Fine" He agreed. Pens and pieces of paper were handed out to everyone and they wrote down the name of a song and passed them back to Pidge who threw them into a bowl Hunk had run out to get. In turn, the five Paladins and two Alteans drew a song from the hat and performed said song in front of the group. Leading to roars of laughter and light-hearted teasing until only Keith was left. He unfolded his piece of paper and smirked as he recognised the handwriting- Lance's. He stepped up and entered the song title to a few stifled sniggers from behind him.

"Hiya Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you want to go for a ride?

Sure Ken

Jump in

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation..." He sang out, putting on voices for the male and female lines of the song. Again this leads to laughter from the rest of the group. They had needed this. Even if they didn't realise it. All the time they spent fighting the Galra had wound them up so tight that they didn't even notice how much stress they were truly under. They all sat down, in good cheer with smiles on their faces in a comfortable silence as they prepared to welcome in the New Year. The silence was of course broken by Lance.

"So... Who's gonna be the lucky one to share a kiss at midnight with me?" He smirked, looking at the group.

"As your best friend... Not me" Hunk told him

"Space Dad" Shiro answered, using the teams' nickname for him

"Space Uncle" Coran added

"I'm gay" Pidge lied

"Aw it looks like it's just you and me princess" Lance turned to Allura, winking at her

"I'm ten thousand years older than you" Allura replied

"That's not what you said to Shiro"

"Does it really matter?" Pidge asked

"No one will kiss meeeeee. Am I so repulsive that none of you will brave these lips? Will step up to-" Lance's whining was cut short as Keith marched over to him and pressed his lips against Lance's shutting the other boy up. Keith broke away bright red in the face

"There. Now, will you shut up?" Lance was too dumbstruck to respond. He just sat there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE" Coran exclaimed excitedly as the clock struck midnight.


End file.
